


All That I'll Ever Need

by senioritastyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Calum, Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Michael, Little Headspace, Little Luke, M/M, No Smut, Pacifiers, but it gets better, but they're all together, just fluff, like a lot of them, little calum, lots of cashton, lots of muke, luke is upset for a small time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you wanna play Cally?” He asks softly, holding Calum’s hand as he’s dragged out of his room and down the steps. </p>
<p>Calum makes a pit stop in the livingroom to put his paci carefully on the coffee table before answering Luke’s question. “I wanna play hide and seek!”</p>
<p>Luke perks up because that’s his favorite game and they can’t get in trouble from playing that. “Yeah okay! Who should be ‘it’ first?”</p>
<p>Calum thinks for a second before his face lights up. “You should be ‘it’ first since it was my idea.”</p>
<p>Luke pouts a little but it sounds fair, so he nods and goes to stand in the designated counting corner of the livingroom. He starts counting out loud with his hands over his eyes and he faintly hears Calum scurry off.</p>
<p>or: Calum just wants to play but he's always breaking rules and Luke doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran)

Luke is determined to be a good boy for his daddies today. Lately he’s been getting in trouble almost every day for something or another, but he doesn’t feel like it today. He doesn’t want to be yelled at or spanked or forced to sit in time out while Calum gets to have dessert after dinner. But Calum is usually his problem when they’re both in little headspace, like right now. They both woke up and the thunderstorm instantly slipped them under due to their mutual fear and need for comfort. So Luke’s avoiding Calum at all costs today, hiding out in his room with the door locked and his stuffie army guarding the door. He’s got his Pengy under his arm and his favorite pacifier suctioned between his lips and pressing against his piercing. He’s just so serene and calm today despite normally feeling hyper and excited when he’s little, and he really doesn’t want a whole lot of excitement today. He thinks maybe he’s starting to get sick because his head hurts a bit and so does his throat, so Luke’s not exactly up for confrontation.

 

He’s quietly coloring a tiger on his pretty purple and blue bed when a knock comes from outside his room. “Lu?” Calum calls.

 

Luke decides not to answer, happily sucking away on his favorite paci and continuing to make the tiger red so it matches Mikey’s hair. Another knock, louder this time, interrupts him.

 

“Lukey, please lemme in.” Calum pleads, voice slightly muffled and Luke suspects he’s got a paci in his mouth too.

 

Luke hums a denial and glares at the door when the knob starts jiggling. He reluctantly pulls the paci away from his lips so he can speak. “No Cally, go away.”

 

“Why’re you being mean to me Lukey, I just wanna play!” Calum whines and it makes Luke feel bad.

 

Luke huffs and takes a second to consider his options, but in the end he doesn’t want to make his Cally upset so he carefully puts away his crayons and his coloring book in their proper spots and he moves his stuffies to their safe place on his bed before he unlocks the door and Calum comes tumbling in. He grabs Luke’s broad shoulders to steady himself and he giggles as he presses a short little kiss on Luke’s cheek. Luke giggles back and he feels a bit more energized now but he’s still determined to be a good boy.

 

“What do you wanna play Cally?” He asks softly, holding Calum’s hand as he’s dragged out of his room and down the steps. 

 

Calum makes a pit stop in the livingroom to put his paci carefully on the coffee table before answering Luke’s question. “I wanna play hide and seek!”

 

Luke perks up because that’s his favorite game and they can’t get in trouble from playing that. “Yeah okay! Who should be ‘it’ first?”

 

Calum thinks for a second before his face lights up. “You should be ‘it’ first since it was my idea.”

 

Luke pouts a little but it sounds fair, so he nods and goes to stand in the designated counting corner of the livingroom. He starts counting out loud with his hands over his eyes and he faintly hears Calum scurry off. He counts all the way up to 100, which his daddies would be proud of him for if they were here, and he yells that he’s coming to find Calum. His first thought is the kitchen, because Calum is good at wiggling himself in tight spaces and he sometimes hides in the ground level cupboards where they keep the cleaning supplies. But when Luke checks, he isn’t there, so he goes for the laundry room and tries behind the washer and dryer but again no luck. Those are Calum’s two favorite spots, so it’s obvious Calum wanted to make it challenging. Luke decides this calls for desperate measures and he shoves Calum’s paci between his lips before marching determinedly upstairs. He first checks Calum’s room—under the bed, in the closet, in the hamper, and even under Calum’s messy pile of stuffies and big sweaters; no sign of him. He repeats the same process with his own room and Ashton’s, but still no Calum. He tries both bathrooms and he doesn’t see Calum anywhere. He’s about to yell out the phrase to tell Calum he gives up when he realizes there’s one last place he didn’t check: Michael’s room. 

 

His gut twists because Michael doesn’t have many rules in place for Calum and Luke, but the number one rule that’s repeated to them daily is to never go in Michael’s room without permission. And if that’s where Calum is then Luke wants nothing to do with it. But then again, Luke wants a calm night without any excitement, and Calum getting in trouble is always loud and disruptive and Luke just wanted to color his Michael tiger in peace with Pengy by his side, but no. Calum just had to whine when he knows Luke can’t say no and Luke just had to agree to play hide and seek and Calum just had to break a rule. So Luke’s got to go in, get Calum, drag him out and then run back to his room and lock himself in again. He sucks harder on the paci for encouragement and quickly swings the door to Michael’s room open. The room is slightly messy and it smells a lot like Michael, which instantly swaths Luke in comfort, and the blonde starts carefully searching for Calum. He’s cautious not to move anything around or rumple Michael’s bedding, and he finally finds a giggling Calum tucked away in the closet covered in jackets and flannels that Luke knows for a fact were hung up before. 

 

“Cally are you insane?!” Luke whispers although he’s not sure why, no one else is home. 

 

Calum giggles some more and gets himself up, creating a mess of Michael’s normally neatly put away clothes. They drip off Calum’s body in a line as he comes out of the closet, much to Luke’s despair. He’s starting to panic now, because they can’t leave it like this. Michael and Ashton will be home soon and if Michael finds this mess they’ll both be in so much trouble for disobeying the rules. 

 

But Calum’s got other ideas, taking his paci from Luke’s fingers and popping it in his own mouth before mumbling. “Go hide, I’ll count now Lu.”

 

Luke’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head, starting to pick up the clothes from the floor. “Cally we can’t, we have to clean up before our daddies get home! Now c’mon, help me hang these back up please!”

 

Luke’s in full panic mode, gathering clothes and hangers and stringing them back up as quick as he can while still making it neat. When he turns around to grab the rest of the clothes, he finds Calum going through Michael’s bedside drawers, laying on Michael’s bed and messing it up, wearing one of the flannels that was on the floor. He’s lounging around like this is totally okay and Luke wants to cry because he just wants to be a good boy and color his pictures and eat dessert after dinner but now he can’t because he has to clean up Calum’s mess and he’s slipping further into his headspace because that’s how he is when he gets upset and panicky. His fingers fumble with the shirts, struggle to zip the jackets so they don’t slip off and he’s almost done, just a few more to go when Calum gasps loudly from the bed and there’s a thumps like he dropped something. Luke whips around, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears, and finds Ashton in the open doorway with an obviously not happy Michael looming next to him just outside the door. Calum’s looking like a deer in headlights with one of Michael’s gaming controllers on the floor next to his dropped paci.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on here?” Michael asks, arms folded and he enters the room fully. 

 

Calum fumbles for a minute to explain but he’s so shocked that all he gets is stuttered words and a few scared tears. Ashton walks over and wipes them away from his smooth face, and suddenly all the attention is on Luke, who is curled up on the floor still, in front of the closet with a flannel half on a hanger. 

 

“Luke? What’s going on?” Michael asks sternly, carefully pacing over to a trembling Luke. 

 

Luke wants to tell the truth but he also doesn’t want it to seem like he’s just trying to blame Calum so he doesn’t get punished. In the end, all he can register is one sentence, uttered pathetically and like, well a child, through the thickness in his throat. “I just wanted to be a good boy.”

 

He pushes his palms into his eyes to stop the tears but he pulled up roughly by his arm and carted by Michael down the hall to his room. He’s deposited on the bed and left with a stern look and a slammed door, making him flinch and his eyes are flowing freely with tears now. He puts his forgotten paci back in his mouth and grabs Pengy, holding on for dear life while he wriggles under the covers, hiding his whole body under them with his head by the foot of the bed. He sniffles loudly, his head pounding, and he closes his eyes as tight as they’ll go. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, but the next thing he knows is that it’s dark in the room and he’s really warm. He didn’t plan on taking any nappys today but his head doesn’t hurt so bad anymore and he isn’t crying. He wonders why no one came in to scold him or at least talk to him, but then the door to his room opens carefully and his head is still under the covers so he doesn’t even know who it is.

 

“Lukey boy? Are you awake now?” It’s Michael, and Luke’s glad that he doesn’t sound angry because he’s even deeper in headspace and he can’t handle getting in trouble now.

 

“Yeah, m’awake Daddy.” He says quietly around the pacifier still loosely in his mouth. 

 

“Can I see you baby?” Michael asks softly.

 

Luke slowly uncovers his head, blinking blearily at Michael once he comes into view. The older boy is kneeling by the foot of the bed, right in front of Luke’s face, looking at his baby with a calm expression that eases Luke’s hammering heart. Michael carefully wipes at the dried tears on Luke’s smooth cheeks, offering tiny kisses on each spot he cleans. Luke lets himself be coddled and kissed, going pliant in Michael’s care. When he’s finished, the older boy sweetly pulls the pacifier from Luke’s mouth, leaning in to kiss his slightly chapped lips in short spurts. As he pulls away, Luke notices the gentle and tender look in his daddy’s eyes, how much love is there, and it makes his tummy do flips.

 

“Cally told us what happened baby.” Michael mutters quietly, knowing Luke’s still waking up a little bit. “He told us it wasn’t your fault, that he hid in there and that you were just trying to clean up.”

 

Luke sniffles a little because Calum doesn’t usually take the blame unless he’s directly caught doing something wrong. Not that he’s a liar, but more often than not he’ll drag Luke into it too so it isn’t just him getting in trouble. But this time he didn’t and Luke smiles tiredly because that means he was a good boy all day and that’s all he wanted. 

 

Michael confirms the sentiment. “You were a good boy, Lukey. And I wanted to say thank you for putting all my stuff away nice and neat, so I got you something while you were asleep.” 

 

Luke looks at Michael curiously, watching the older boy pull something from the back pocket of his jeans. He holds it up in front of Luke’s face and the blonde gasps and sits up fully, propped on his knees as he reaches for the present. It’s a brand new paci, still sealed tight in its packaging, and it’s got a cute little penguin couple holding hands on it. The pair are right in the center where the little handle is, surrounded by tiny red hearts and Luke has never seen anything so beautiful. His current paci—a pink one with Piglet and Winnie the Pooh on it—is long forgotten on the bed where Michael left it as Luke struggled to open the packaging on the new one. Michael chuckles and assists him, tearing it open with ease and taking the pacifier carefully out, popping it in his own mouth to get the weird plastic taste off before he taps it against Luke’s waiting lips and pushes it into the younger boy’s mouth. Luke settles around it quickly, sucking on it with a small smile that makes Michael smile and kiss right over the penguin couple. Luke giggles and reaches his arms out, immediately being scooped right up by Michael for a tight hug that involves Luke’s whole body wrapped around his.

 

“Glad you like it baby boy.” Michael coos, rubbing at Luke’s back over his oversized t-shirt.

 

Luke hums and nuzzles his nose into Michael’s jaw, catching sight of his crayons in their little cubby and he squeals, remembering his picture from earlier.

 

“What? What’s the matter?” Michael asks quickly, checking Luke for any injuries or bruises.

 

“I made you something Daddy!” Luke announces around his pacifier, wiggling down out of Michael’s grip and scurrying over to his dresser to grab the tiger picture.

 

He hands it to Michael, all pride and nervousness as the older boy scans his eyes over it, a faint smile spread over his lips. “Is this me Lukey?”

 

Luke giggles and nods excitedly. “Yeah, it’s you as a tiger!”

 

“I see that baby, it’s very beautiful.” Michael compliments, kissing Luke’s nose and grabbing his hand, leading him out of the room.

 

Luke goes easily, holding Michael’s hand as tight as he can and following him downstairs and into the kitchen. He watches Michael move some reminders and schedules around on the fridge, shifting magnets and taking some stuff off completely, grabbing an ‘L’ magnet from their alphabet collection and using it to hang Luke’s coloring up right in the center of the fridge door. Luke greedily takes Michael’s hand back, staring at the work he did and receiving a long kiss on the head.

 

“It’s really good Lu.” 

 

Luke whirls around to find a sniffle-y and red eyed Calum, the way he usually is after he’s slept for a long time but Luke can tell there’s more to it, can tell Calum’s a little shaky as he rubs at his eyes which means he was probably punished in one way or another. He doesn’t seem to be walking funny or wincing at all as he strides slowly toward Luke and Michael, so he probably got a yelled at more than once—which, for Calum, is a lot worse than a spanking or a time out. Luke is the opposite, but he gets why Calum doesn’t like it one bit, Luke doesn’t like it either per say but compared to other punishments he’d much rather be yelled at. 

 

Either way Luke feels bad that Calum got punished, despite it being the boy’s own fault. “Thanks Cally.” Luke smiles softly around the paci, holding his arms out for the boy.

 

Calum quickly crosses the kitchen and buries himself in Luke’s arms, holding him tight around the ribs and pushing his face into Luke’s chest. Luke sighs in content and breathes in the scent of Calum’s hair as he holds him. Michael gives them each a kiss on the forehead before walking out and into the livingroom, leaving the two boys to their standing snuggle. They hug each other like that for a few minutes, both satisfied to stay like that forever if they could. Calum’s still sleep-warm and his skin is soft and he smells like laundry detergent because Ashton washed all the bedding last night. He’s docile in Luke’s arms, clinging tightly and still somewhat sniffling against Luke’s chest, hair all fluffy and smushed to one side. 

 

Calum pulls his head back just far enough to be able to make eye contact with Luke’s jawline. “M’sorry about earlier Lu. Didn’t mean to get us in trouble, just wanted to play.”

 

The way he says it sounds so pathetic and small and so genuinely apologetic that Luke squeezes him tighter and takes the pacifier out of his mouth so he can respond properly. “It’s okay Cally, I know you didn’t mean it. I’m happy you told the truth, though.” Calum looks up happily, a watery smile covering his face and Luke gives him a small kiss on the nose.

 

“Now that must be the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Ashton comments from the doorway, grinning lopsidedly at his boys. The statement makes Calum and Luke giggle sweetly. “How about we watch a movie and get some dinner?” Ashton offers, eyebrow quirked like he knows he’s already won this conversation.

 

Sure enough Luke’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, as does Calum’s, and the older boy giggles again then proceeds to grab Luke’s brand new paci right out of his hand and stick it in his own mouth, running off and dodging Luke’s hands. Luke takes off after him, but Ashton is quick to catch him by the waist and hold him back.

 

“Daddy, no! I need it back!” Luke complains, struggling to get out of Ashton’s hold but the oldest boy just swings him up and into his arms, kissing his lips to subdue him.

 

“I’ll get it back Lukey boy.” Ashton promises, setting Luke on the couch and right into Michael’s arms. “Just wait here, alright?”

 

Luke nods and pushes his way further onto Michael’s lap, settling back to chest against the arm of the couch. Michael aimlessly scrolls through the recommended section of their Netflix, most of the options being either Disney/Pixar animated or Marvel superheroes. As they’re looking, Ashton comes strutting back into the room with a squealing Calum thrown haphazardly over his shoulder, both of them laughing loudly and making the couch potatoes smile.

 

“Daddy put me down!” Calum giggles, sounding breathless as he swings his arms down, repeatedly hitting Ashton’s backside that just so happens to be right in front of his face.

 

“Nope.” Ashton chuckles, carrying Calum over to Michael and Luke and turning around so the younger boy is facing them. “Not gonna happen until you give Lukey his paci back.”  
Ashton emphasizes his request with a few light swats to Calum’s own backside.

 

Calum whines as he looks at Luke, holding out his hand and revealing Luke’s pacifier, Luke quickly reaching out and taking it back. “But now I don’t have one!” Calum whines again, this time kicking his feet dangerously close to Ashton’s face, causing the oldest boy to wrap an arm around the back of his knees and hold them still.

 

“I’ll go get you one cupcake, just relax.” Ashton tries, Calum visibly calming down as he’s set on the couch by Michael’s feet.

 

Ashton sighs and shakes his head, walking into the kitchen where they keep a little stash of pacifiers in case Luke or Calum loses one, picking out a green one with tiny blushing frogs on it and bringing it back out to Calum. The younger boy opens his mouth for Ashton to give it to him, and the oldest boy brings it right up to Calum’s lips before pulling it back just as Calum tries to close his mouth around it.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Kiss first.” Ashton requests, squatting down in front of Calum and puckering his lips.

 

Calum giggles shyly and blushes like the frogs on the paci as he leans forward and kisses Ashton’s lips. Ashton smiles and Calum reaches out again for the pacifier, once more denied.

 

“Another one.” Ashton says, and Calum grins and kisses him again. “Another one.” Kiss. “Another one.” Kiss. “Another one.”

 

“Daadddyyy!” Calum whines happily, fully aware that Michael and Luke are beaming sunshine-y smiles at him and Ashton. “Can I pwetty pwease have it now?”

 

“Alright cupcake, but on one condition.” Ashton’s smirking now, knowing he’s driving Calum nuts. “I get to sleep on you tonight.”

 

Calum gasps because he’s always the top bread slice when they sleep, but he’ll be even warmer if he sleeps as the bottom slice and Calum really likes to be super cozy at night, plus he really wants his froggy paci. “Okay Daddy.”

 

Ashton smiles at him again, finally letting his mouth close around the pacifier as he shifts Calum into a lying position and fits himself on top, head pillowed near Calum’s collarbone. Luke squeals around his own pacifier, eyes wide at the stares at the TV where Michael’s still scrolling through movies.

 

“Wanna watch Wreck It Ralph!” He announces, and even though he and Calum have watched that movie at least 80 times before, Michael shrugs and puts it on.

 

They all settle in, Michael holding Luke tight to his chest and Ashton letting his weight press comfortably on Calum, both boys drifting to sleep before half of the movie is even over. They’re carried off into Ashton’s room after all the electronics and lights have been shut off and the front door has been locked and triple checked that it is, and they’re tucked up under the covers resting face-to-face. Michael and Ashton slide in a few minutes later, wrapping themselves around their boys and whispering late into the night about how lucky they got.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this is another filler for you guys while I work on the next smut request! I started writing this a little while ago and I never realized I didn't finish it so here it is. I'm sorry if it's not very good or whatever, but I hope that at least someone enjoys it. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave some requests if you want as well! Lots of people have requested smut and stuff but if you want you can also request fluffy stuff :) love you guys<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
